


Sanders Sides as littles

by Fanficsanddepression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsanddepression/pseuds/Fanficsanddepression
Summary: What could be cuter than the Sanders Sides as littles? This is my first story but I will try my best to make it great and update often. This will be a oneshot/headcanon book however, I can do continuations if it is suggested in the comments. I will also be taking requests in the comments as well so if you have any ideas, please let me know!
Comments: 58
Kudos: 239





	1. Did you really have to leave? Little Virgil + Caretaker Deceit

To say that Virgil and Deceit had a complicated relationship would be putting it lightly. They had never gotten along which is a surprise to no one as lying makes Virgil anxious while Deceit's primary method of dealing with Thomas's issues is by lying. Even back when Virgil was a dark side, Deceit and him had always been at odds. 

Yes, Deceit and Virgil had never gotten along...when they were both adults. 

Back when Virgil was a dark side was when Deceit found out about Virgil's...unusual coping mechanism.  
It had been a long day for Deceit. He spent most of it convincing Thomas to lie about why he wasn't finished his homework. He couldn't help but smile as he walked through the hallway towards his room knowing that Virgil would be pissed at him. That was when he decided that he was going to stop by Virgil's room to gloat a little. It was on the way to his room anyways. 

As he was approaching Virgil's room, he was thinking about how he was going to bring up his victory and slide in a few sarcastic insults. Deceit stopped in front of Virgil's door and his smile faded as he listened. He heard what sounded like crying. This worried Deceit as he never meant to make Virgil cry. Sure they didn't really get along but they never hated each other. Well, at least Deceit didn't. 

Deceit tried the door handle expecting to find it locked but it turned completely and the door opened a crack. This worried deceit even more as Virgil rarely left his door unlocked. He also noticed that as the door opened, the crying quieted down considerably. 

"Virgil?" Deceit asked as he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside. 

He heard the crying start up again, this time quicker as if Virgil was having trouble breathing due to how hard he was crying. Deceit was quick to pinpoint the source of the crying as he turned his head to see Virgil crying on a blanket placed on the floor. 

Deceit noticed that he was wearing a skeleton onesie with the hood of the onesie on his head. An odd choice of clothing for the emo but no more odd than his behavior. 

"Are you okay?" Deceit asked as he took a few steps closer to Virgil but stopped when he noticed how Virgil curled in on himself and started shaking due to how hard he was crying. 

Deceit backtracked towards the door and closed it softly. It would not be good if the other dark sides saw him like this especially Remus. Deceit cringed at the thought. Deceit lowered himself to sit down on the floor in order to make himself look less intimidating, using the door as a backrest. Deceit felt guilty knowing that it was likely his fault that Virgil was currently having what appeared to be a metal breakdown. Although it was odd for Deceit to see him like this, he decided to take a gentler approach towards helping Virgil calm down. 

"Virgil" Deceit called softly "can you look up at me please?" 

Both deceit and Virgil were shocked at the soft, calm tone of Deceit's voice. Virgil looked up at him still crying rather hard to see Deceit sitting on the floor across from him.  
This made Deceit smile, not his usually mocking smile but rather a genuine, kind smile. 

"Thank you" Deceit said genuine and kindly "now, can you try to school your breaths with mine?" 

Deceit waited until he got a small nod from Virgil who was still shocked by the usually cruel side's kind words. 

"Good, breathe with me okay?"

Deceit started taking in really deep yet even exaggerated breaths prompting Virgil to do the same. 

"There you go" Deceit encouraged as Virgil's breathing started to even out. 

"So, what's got you so upset?" Deceit asked although he had a pretty good idea of the cause of Virgil's panic attack. 

Virgil let out a shaky breath which deceit was worried was a sign that he was going to start crying again. However, Virgil simply stuck his pointer finger in his mouth for comfort and said "lyin'" in a small voice. 

"Because I got Thomas to lie?" 

Virgil nodded his head shyly as if he expected Deceit to be mad at him. That look broke Deceit's heart. 

"I'm sorry Virgil" Deceit said truly apologetic "I knew that you didn't like Thomas lying but I got him to anyways, I'm so sorry." 

Virgil smiled a little at how genuine Deceit's apology was. 

"S'okay" Virgil said in his small voice before he started playing with the zipper on his onesie. 

Although the conformation of his theory made him feel guilty, he was mostly wondering why Virgil's voice sounded so small. He almost sounded like a... 

This gave Deceit an idea of why Virgil was wearing a onesie, sucking on his finger and actually accepting his help. 

"Virgil?" Deceit asked about to test his theory. Once Virgil looked up at him, he asked "how old are you?" 

It might have seemed like a strange question out of context but the answer to this question could be very telling. Virgil smiled up at Deceit and proudly held up two fingers. 

This caused Deceit to smile at how genuinely proud Virgil looked "you're two?" he asked to confirm. 

Virgil giggled and nodded happily. 

"Well than, your a very big boy" Deceit smiled. 

Okay, maybe two isn't all that big but sometimes Deceit can't help it. Plus it was worth it to see Virgil smile and nod his head vigorously. Virgil was now unfolded from his previous position and bouncing on his knees, happy that Deceit sees what a big boy he is. Deceit can't help but laugh a little seeing how happy Virgil is but it also makes him sad that Virgil isn't always like that. 

"Do you want me to leave now?" Deceit says getting up from his spot in front of the door. Virgil stops smiling at that and now looks like he's going to start crying. Deceit immediately regrets saying anything. He really wants to go over to Virgil but he's not sure if Virgil would be comfortable with that. 

"No, no, no honey. Its okay, what's wrong?" Deceit asked slightly panicked hoping that he could settle Virgil down before he made him cry for the second time that day. 

"Stay!" Virgil whimpered out between sobs. 

"Okay, okay! I'll stay! Its okay honey, I'm not going anywhere." 

Virgil's sobs calmed down at Deceit's words. He reached up and made grabby-hands for Deceit as his sobbed turned into hiccups. Deceit quickly speed-walked over and just as he sat down next to Virgil, Virgil leapt into his arms and started sobbing again. Deceit immediately lifted the smaller side into his lap and began rubbing his back soothingly. 

"It's okay" hummed Deceit comfortingly "your alright." 

As Deceit was rubbing Virgil's back, his lap began to grow warm. I wouldn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Deceit had his suspicions since Virgil is so young that he might not be able to make it to the bathroom. However, Deceit noted, his lap was growing warm but not wet. One of Deceit's hands moved down from Virgil's back to his bum. Deceit gave it a few gentle pats in order to confirm his suspicions. Virgil was wearing a diaper and wetting himself...in his lap. 

However Deceit wasn't disgusted or angry but rather sad. Virgil had such a young headspace and yet he had no one to take care of him. Virgil's crying got louder breaking Deceit from his thoughts, presumably because he wanted out of his wet diaper. Deceit shushed him and stood up, placing Virgil on his hip before bouncing him a little. This caused Virgil's crying to slow and him to giggle a little causing Deceit to smile. 

"It's okay" Deceit said voice full of comfort and determination "I'll take care of you." 

Deceit kept that promise. Once Virgil was big again, it was as if nothing had happened. Perhaps Virgil was slightly more aggressive towards him when he is big but when he's little, he looks at Deceit like he put the stars in the sky. Deceit was happy with this relationship and he thought Virgil was too until the day he left. 

Deceit never saw it coming. One day Virgil was just gone. It would be years until they would see each other again. 

It was no coincidence that Deceit took the form of Patton to see Virgil again. To be honest, he was kind of jealous that Patton could call Deceit's kiddo his kiddo when he's in big space while Deceit couldn't. It was fun while it lasted. 

Once Deceit had been revealed and left, Virgil stomped angrily back to his room, upset that Deceit was back in his life. Deceit made him weak and he almost lost grip of his adult self when he was revealed. 

When he opened the door to his room, he was shocked to see Deceit sitting on his bed, facing away from him. It took all Virgil had in him not to become little. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Virgil yelled angrily. 

Deceit was silent for a moment before speaking calmly. 

"I understand that you and I were never close when you were an adult but..." Deceit paused for a moment before standing up and turning to face Virgil. 

Virgil held back a gasp. The puffy, red eyes and tear-stained face made it obvious that Deceit had been crying.

"...did you really have to leave?"


	2. Crayons and coloring books little Logan + caretaker Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is having trouble coming up with an idea for a new series. Logan helps.

Logan had been working on Thomas's schedule for the past three days. Every time he almost finished it, there was a setback in a project or Thomas was unable to come up with a new idea for a video. Logan had chalked up the lack of new ideas to Roman too picky (as with most projects). And while Logan agreed that they should only put forth their best work for their subscribers, the lack of any ideas is starting to take its toll on all of the sides. Without having an idea of the project, Logan cannot make a schedule, gather materials or figure out how they're going to film it which in turn makes Virgil anxious. Even Patton was starting to feel the effects even though he tries to hide it. 

Before you ask, Logan did try talking to Roman about the lack of an idea for a new series but Roman didn't even open his door to talk to Logan. Logan was called a nerd and told that he "cannot function until he gets some inspiration" though a door. Come to think of it, Roman had trapped himself in his room for almost as long as Logan had, which is rare. 

As Logan sat at his desk staring at the schedule which was now a mess of scribbles and arrows, he couldn't help but worry about Roman. Sure Roman was needlessly silly at times but Logan had to admit, he could never do what Roman does. 

Logan tries to shake the thoughts away and refocus on the schedule but, discovers that he can't. The longer he stares at his schedule, the less he understands it. Logan can feel his mind doing its thing. 

When Logan gets too stressed, he regresses to a younger headspace. At first, he attempted to hide it from the others as he thought that they would take him less seriously if they knew. However, he learned that wasn't the case when Patton discovered Logan hunched over his desk bawling as he had worked himself into a particularly small headspace. Patton immediately went into dad mode and comforted him and was able to figure out what was going on. 

Once Logan returned to his regular headspace, he was beyond embarrassed and attempted to avoid Patton. However, Patton was able to corner him and talk about it. Logan insisted that he was fine and that Patton didn't need to look after him but Patton was determined. Not much changed between them except Patton babying him a bit more (making sure he had eaten, that he's not working too hard etc.) but the others don't really notice. Patton also made a point of checking on him if he stays in his room for too long as even though Patton made a rule that if he felt himself going into littlespace he would go find him, sometimes Logan would feel too embarrassed or scared and hide in his room. 

When Virgil revealed his name to the light sides was the first time Patton suggested telling the other light sides about his regression in stressful situations. Logan was very against it at first worried that they might make fun of him. However when he thought about how Virgil, the literal embodiment of anxiety, felt comfortable enough to share his secret with the group, than he could too.

Patton held his hand and smiled comfortingly as he stood in front of the couch where the other two were sitting and explained his headspace. Virgil immediately knew what it was and offered his support since he is kind of an expert on coping mechanisms but, Roman was a little confused. Once it was explained though, Roman was on bored and said that he will help anyway he can. 

The support of the other sides as well as Thomas (who they told about this later) really warmed his heart and the memory still makes him smile. After the other sides learned about Logan's regression, Patton extended the "come to me if you feel yourself slipping" rule to include Roman and Virgil if Logan felt comfortable doing so. During the first few regressions after his secret had been revealed, he still wanted to stay in his room but Patton had slowly been trying to get Logan used to being around the other sides while regressed. Although he's not scared of being around the other sides anymore, he still prefers following Patton around like a little duckling. 

But Patton wasn't around right now, he and Virgil were helping Thomas. Patton is trying to cheer him up from his creative slump while Virgil was offering his endless input of problems that being idealess could and has caused. Logan thought about following Patton's rule but Patton, Virgil and Roman were all busy and he couldn't go back to work because he couldn't even read he schedule anymore so, he decided to just be little on his own like he was before Patton found him. I mean, how hard can it be? 

Logan stood up from his desk on unsteady legs and waddled over to his closet where most of his regression supplies were. He opened it and pulled out the needed supplies; his fuzzy blanket with a fairly accurate depiction of the night sky with constellations (even when he's little, he's still logic), his galaxy pacifier, a plastic container filled with several different crayons and his Disney colouring book. Disney wasn't really his thing even when he's little but it was a gift from Roman which he was given the first time Roman met little him. 

He giggles popping the pacifier into his mouth and putting his regression supplies onto the bed before moving to his drawer. He opens it and pulls out his unicorn onesie. He's glad that he's not in a younger headspace so that he's old enough to get dressed on his own. He messily loosens and pulls off his tie before throwing it onto the floor followed by the rest of his clothes. Once Logan was left in only his boxers, he began slipping on his onesie. It took a few minutes, but he managed to get his arms and legs properly into the onesie but when he moved to zip it up, he couldn't recall how to. He was a little upset that he couldn't figure out something so simple but decided to just let it go for now as staring at it won't solve anything. 

He giggles as he toddles over to his bed and climbs in. He lies on his stomach as he faces the end of his bed and pulls the blanket over his body before flipping to the next clean page in his coloring book. The page he lands on is a picture of Lilo and Stich doing the hula on the beach. He giggles a little and the picture before getting to work. While he colored for about 10 minutes, he started getting slightly frustrated at how clumsy his drawing was turning out due to the small crayons being used by his adult sized hands. He started pressing down really hard down on the blue crayon while coloring Stich out of anger until the crayon snapped in half. 

Logan whined and tears welled up in his eyes at the realization that if he hadn't been able to color with regular sized crayons than he defiantly wouldn't be able to color when they're half the size. He really wished Patton were here. Now he couldn't finish his picture all because of his stupid adult hands. 

Wait... 

This was when Logan realized that he didn't need to have adult hands. He could shapeshift into a younger version of himself. Logan giggled to himself as he focused his energy on becoming younger. In the blink of an eye, Logan was both physically and mentally a three year old. His onesie, pacifier and blankie had all shrunk to match as well. Logan was so happy but a little drained from the combined effort of shapeshifting and overworking himself. He was excited to get back to his drawing when he realized that his only dark blue crayon was still broken and Stich was only half done. Logan thought about summoning another one but he honestly didn't have the energy. 

This made Logan sad. His picture would never get done now. He felt like crying again. Until he realized that Roman probably has crayons. He perked up a bit at this thought. 'but Roman is working' Logan thought 'he's busy'. But Logan also knew that Patton always wants him to go find someone when he's little. If Logan doesn't go see Roman, Patton might be sad, mad at him or worse...disappointed in him. 

Logan gasped audibly at the thought and immediately jumped off his bed which hurt his feet a little as they hit the hardwood due to the floor being further away than it usually is. But Logan couldn't focus on that now, he needed to go get Roman. As Logan opened the door and walk down the hallway, he couldn't help but be a little nervous at how big everything is now compared to him causing him to walk a little faster in the direction of Roman's room. 

When Logan was standing outside Roman's door, he got nervous once again. What if Roman get's mad? What if I'm bothering him? He pushes these thoughts aside and knocks on the door. 

"Yes?" Roman answers sounding a bit frustrated and slightly tired. 

Roman's tone scared Logan a bit but he still answered. 

"Wohman?" Logan said in a small voice before cringing at the poor pronunciation. He had forgotten that Thomas had a speech impediment at this age. 

There was silence for a moment before the sound of papers rustling and the sound of a desk chair being pushed back followed by the undeniable sound of footsteps approaching and the door unlocking. Roman opened the door expecting to see a regressed Logan outside his door. While he was correct, he did not expect Logan to be so small physically. Internally, Roman was freaking out a bit as to his knowledge, Logan only regressed mentally but he knew he had to remain calm. Roman bent down to what was undeniably Logan and took in his appearance. 

"Hey Logan" Roman replied patting the little boy's head "I'm glad you came here instead of staying locked up in your room all day. Well done!" 

Logan smiled at the praise. 

"But I have another question for you" Roman continued. 

Logan tilted his head prompting Roman to continue. 

"Why are you psychically smaller?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders "wan'ed to." 

Roman looked a little concerned and asked "why would you want to do that?" 

"it's onwy wogicow to avoid confusion" Logan answered "Now you don havta ask if I okay?". 

Anyone else would have likely been confused by this statement but Roman knew exactly what Logan meant. 'Are you okay?' may sound like a very normal question but it has hidden implications. When one of the other sides suspects that Logan is regressed, instead of asking him to attempt to avoid embarrassing him, they ask "are you okay?" However even if they aren't outright asking him, it still never fails to make Logan extremely embarrassed. 

This caused Roman to smile. Yep, defiantly still Logan. This caused Roman to playfully ruffle Logan's hair causing him to giggle and playfully swat his hands away. 

"Oh, I see" said Roman "that's very smart of you, Logan. Would you like to come in?" 

"P'ease" Logan asked politely. 

Roman smiled and offered his hand for Logan to hold as he guided Logan inside and closed the door. When Roman turned back toward Logan, Roman noticed that his onesie wasn't zipped up leaving his entire chest and stomach. This caused Roman to chuckle prompting Logan to look over a him. 

"Do you want some help zipping up your onesie?" Roman asked. 

Logan looked down at his naked torso and blushed. he had forgotten that he couldn't zip it up. He shyly nodded to Roman who walked over and lifted Logan before sitting him down on his bed. Roman was about to zip it up when he saw Logan's underwear through the open onesie. This caused Roman to pause for a moment. Logan's headspace fluctuated between 1-4 years old so he could either be potty-trained, potty-training or in diapers full time. Dressing and changing Logan when he's in a really small headspace is usually Patton's department but, Patton isn't here so its his duty as the valiant prince to take care of his friend no matter how awkward it may be. 

"...Logan?" Roman stuttered out awkwardly. 

Logan once again tilted his head for Roman to continue. 

"Umm... how old are you?" Roman asked deciding to start off slow. 

Logan smiled and held up three fingers. 

"Okay umm...I know this is a bit of an awkward question but I need to ask...do you...do you...are you...potty-trained?"

Both Roman and Logan were bright red at the implication of the question. Logan looked down at his lap and shrugged his shoulders. 

"So, no than?" 

"li'l bit" Logan answered so quietly Roman almost didn't catch it. 

"Okay. So, would it be okay if I conjured up a pull-up for you to change into?" Roman asked gently. 

Logan was still bright red and looking at his lap but he nodded. 

"Okay" Roman smiled kindly as he conjured a galaxy themed pull-up hoping that it would make him a little happier. 

Logan perked up a little at the pattern and Roman smiled. 

"Are you alright putting this on by yourself or do you need help?"

"Can do it!" 

"Alright." 

Roman turned around letting Logan have some privacy as pulled off his boxers and slipped on the pull-up. 

"Done!" Logan said proud that he could do it by himself. 

Roman chuckled and turned back around. 

"Well done!" Roman congratulated as he ruffled Logan's hair "Now, let's get you into your onesie." 

Once Roman successfully got Logan into his onesie, he asked "There we go! What would you like to do now, little prince!" 

Logan giggled a little at the nickname before his broken crayon. Logan waddled toward the bed, the new bulk between his legs making it even harder to walk than it was before which caused Roman chuckle a little as he followed Logan. Logan picked up his coloring book and flipped it to the page he had been working on before showing Roman. 

"you want to finish your drawing?" Roman asked. 

Roman would be lying if he said that seeing Logan use the coloring book he gave him didn't warm his heart. Logan shook his head sadly as he showed Roman the broken blue crayon. 

"Oh, your crayon broke?" Roman asked empathetically. 

Logan nodded looking sadly between his picture and the broken crayon. 

"Don't worry Lo!" Roman smiled "I have plenty of crayons if you want to use one or better yet..." Roman summoned another blue crayon "one of your very own!" 

Logan squealed and reached for the blue crayon. Roman chuckled and handed it to him, 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Logan chanted as he hugged Roman, well more like Roman's legs. 

Roman smiled and pat Logan's head. 

"You're welcome, now you can finish your lovely picture! In fact, I'll draw with you if you don't mind." 

Logan happily nodded his head before continuing his picture and Roman beginning his. About 20 minutes later, Logan almost finished his drawing but refusing to let Roman see it. Logan was starting to fall asleep. He kept slowly falling forward almost asleep before quickly snapping his head back up and continuing to draw. This caused Roman to chuckle but, he knew he had to get Logan to bed. 

"Logan?" Roman called causing Logan to look at him sleepily "I think its time for bed." 

At this Logan whined "not sweepy, picture" he said as he pointed at his picture "not done." 

"You can finish it tomorrow, okay?" 

"M'kay, don' look!" 

"I swear" Roman said proudly "I will not look at your picture." 

Logan nodded his head sleepily and held his arms up to be carried. Roman chuckled before picking Logan up and placing the sleepy side on his hip before rapping him in his blankie and grabbing his picture with his other hand. Roman carried Logan back to his room and placing the already asleep side in his bed. Roman than placed Logan's drawing face down on his bedside table and despite being tempted not to, stayed true to his word and never looked at the drawing before leaving the room. He stayed up until Patton and Virgil returned, filled them in and then went to bed. 

The next morning, Roman was still suffering from creative block as he sat at his desk with no ideas. Until he heard a knock at his door. 

"Roman?" he could tell it was Patton by the sound of his voice "I have a special delivery for you!" 

That made Roman curious. He trudged over to the door and opened it. 

"What is it? Who is it from?" Roman asked Patton. 

"He said you would know when you see it" Patton replied before handing Roman a folded up piece of paper and walking away. 

'So its a he? Well that narrows it down' Roman thought sarcastically as he closed the door. 

He sat down at his desk before opening it. He immediately recognized it as Logan's drawing but what surprised him was the little message at the bottom of the page. In messy but still legible handwriting 'see back' was written with a shaky arrow pointing to the edge of the page. Roman flipped it over to see two stick figures holding hands. The taller one had a white outfit and red sash while the smaller one had glasses and was wearing what appeared to be a onesie. Although the drawing wasn't great, it was still very obvious who it was. Plus, there were arrows pointing to each person with their names written (misspelled but still legible) above in green crayon as well as a little message at the bottom that read 'thak yu' and 'lov yu' written in green crayon. However, wherever a word was spelled incorrectly, a blue pen had corrected the spelling and grammar, clearly Logan had fixed them in his adult headspace. 

There was also a message written in blue pen with perfect penmanship as well as spelling and grammar. 

'For when you need a little inspiration' 

Roman started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right! Two chapters in one day but, I wanted to do something nice since this is the first time that an idea has been suggested to me. I hope they like it! I also wanted to pair Roman and Logan as its a cute pairing that I don't see very often. So, did you like it? hate it? Have a suggestion or idea for a future chapter? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Pottytraining? little Deceit + caregiver Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit wants his little self to get pottytrained.

"Pottytraining?" Patton asked slightly confused by the sudden request. 

Deceit blushed at the way Patton had so bluntly (and somewhat loudly) repeated his request and simply nodded his head. 

Patton was caught slightly off-guard when Deceit suddenly dragged him into his room (a place Deceit usually goes when he wants privacy) and by Deceit's request as Deceit rarely spoke about his little side when he was big. And given that Deceit's headspace was usually around two years old, Patton thought that Deceit was rather comfortable in diapers although, he hates being changed. 

Patton considered that perhaps that was the reason for Deceit's seemingly sudden want to be out of diapers. Although he is comfortable in them even in littlespace, they still embarrass him. Whenever Patton asks if he is wet, Deceit's answer is always no and whenever Patton asks to check his diaper, Deceit always tries to get away. The first few times Deceit went into littlespace with Patton as his caregiver, Patton believed Deceit when he claimed that his diaper was dry. This has lead to multiple rashes, diapers leaking and Deceit crying. Due to Deceit being such an untrustworthy source of that information and him trying to get away when he knows Patton is trying to check or change him, Patton needed to get clever. 

Patton came up with a few clever methods of checking Deceit's diaper before he knows what's happening such as calling Deceit over to him and feeling his diaper through his onesie/pants before he has time to stop him. But If he's just wearing a shirt and diaper, Patton will suddenly pick Deceit up from behind (Deceit doesn't really like being picked up) and quickly slip two fingers into his diaper to check while Deceit tries to make Patton put him down. Deceit is never very happy about getting checked or changed but, they both know that it's necessary. 

Patton thought Deceit was fine wearing diapers. He was also worried that due to how little Deceit is that attempting to pottytrain him would be just setting him up to fail. Patton also had another idea of why Deceit wanted to be pottytrained. When he's both in big and little space, Deceit prefers to be viewed as independent. This is the reason why he doesn't like being picked up. Being little makes him feel self-conscious. 

It was Virgil who first discovered that he was a little. It had been awhile since Remus and him had been accepted by the light sides however, Deceit still found it difficult to let himself trust. After asking a few questions, Virgil figured out that Deceit regressed and left to go get Patton as he was sure to know more about how to take care of a child. Patton immediately when into dad mode and although the others were later told about Deceit's headspace, Patton remained Deceit main caregiver. 

So far, Deceit was only really comfortable around Patton and Virgil while little. Remus and Roman are both a little too eccentric for Deceit and although Logan is on-board and helps when asked, he doesn't interact with Deceit in littlespace too much. However in littlespace, Deceit really looks up to Virgil and Virgil has taken on the role of Deceit's big brother in a way. Due to this, there relationship outside of Deceit's littlespace has also improved immensely. When Deceit is in big space, Virgil enjoys teasing Deceit about his littlespace and although Deceit knows that he means no harm by it, it still makes him feel a self-conscious. 

"Is there any reason why?" Patton asked gently "Did Virgil say something?" 

Typically when Virgil is teasing Deceit, Patton will scold him as even though he won't admit it and he knows Virgil's not trying to be mean, he knows that it makes Deceit upset. 

Deceit shook his head but Patton had a feeling that wasn't the truth. 

"Alright" Patton sighed as there is no point in arguing as Deceit will simply continue to deny it. "We'll start next time you're little, okay?" 

Deceit nodded and exited the room. 

(Two days later) 

Deceit had slipped that morning and true to his word, Patton was going to begin pottytraining him. Patton had put Deceit into a pull-up and his snake onesie that morning and explained how to use the bathroom to him. 

"Okay Dee" Patton said as he walked into the kitchen holding Deceit's hand and stood in front of the fridge. "This" he said gesturing to a chart on the fridge "is the potty chart, okay?" 

Deceit nodded for him to continue while slipping his thumb into his mouth. Patton sighed. Although it's cute, Logan had pointed out that sucking his thumb is unsanitary and is bad for his teeth but, Deceit refuses to use a pacifier as he says its for babies. 

"Whenever you make it to the potty," Patton continued as he refocused his attention back to the chart "we will put one smiley-face on the chart, okay?" he said showing Deceit the pad of stickers. 

Deceit nodded and smiled once again as Patton put the stickers down and turned to look Deceit in the eye. 

"Okay kiddo, I want you to come to me if you need to go potty, alright?" 

"'Kay" Deceit slurred around his thumb before pointing towards the living room and looking back at Patton while tilting his head "Pway?" he asked. 

Patton smiled and ruffled Deceit's hair "sure kiddo! Just don't forget to come get me if you need to pee." 

Deceit smiled and nodded before toddling over to his toy box in the living room. Patton watched sadly worried that Deceit would not be able to get the hang of using the bathroom and then get really upset. Patton sighed deciding not to worry about it for now and do some chores around the house, being sure to stay close to the living room so that he can supervise his little. 

1 1/2 hours later 

Patton had gotten most of his chores done so he peaked in the living room and smiled at the sight. Deceit was sitting on the carpet in front of the TV on his knees stacking blocks, knocking them over, giggling and rebuilding. However Patton's smile wavered when he noticed the way Deceit was bouncing on his knees with one hand shoved to his crotch. It was obvious that he needed to pee. 

"Dee" Patton called to deceit as he entered the living room making him look up at Patton "do you need to go potty?" 

Deceit blushed and little before firmly shaking his head and going back to building his tower. Patton didn't miss the way he started bouncing more when he mentioned the bathroom. 

Patton sighed and placed his hands under Deceit's armpits, lifting him to his feet. "Let's go try, okay?" 

Deceit was about to deny it again when he suddenly shoved both his hands to his crotch in order to avoid peeing himself and had tears in his eyes. This made his condition obvious. Patton was worried as Deceit had to go a lot worse than Patton originally thought. 

"Okay, come on" Patton said pulling one of Deceits hands away from his crotch and quickly pulling him to the nearest bathroom. They were halfway to the bathroom, when Deceit let out a cry and fell to his knees in the middle of the hallway. Patton was about to ask him what was wrong when he started sobbing loudly as he held his hands over his face. 

Patton squatted down next to him. "What's the matter, honey?" Patton asked gently while rubbing his back. 

Deceit just kept sobbing but the answer to Patton's question became clear as the crotch of his onesie grew dark and the smell of fresh urine hint Patton's nose. 

"Oh, honey" Patton said sympathetically "it's alright." 

Just as Patton said this, one of the doors in the hallway opened. Virgil poked his head out of his room as he tried to pin point the source of the crying. It didn't take him long to find Patton and Deceit or to realize that Deceit was upset because he wet himself. Patton looked up and saw Virgil looking sympathetically at Deceit before their eyes met. Virgil gave a curt nod to Patton before walking back into his room and closing the door before Deceit even noticed he was there which both Virgil and Patton knew, was to avoid embarrassing Deceit. 

Once Patton was sure Deceit was done peeing, he said "alright honey, let's get you cleaned up" as he helped the sniffling Deceit to his feet and lead him to Patton's room. 

Patton lead Deceit into his room before closing the door behind them, giving Deceit a kiss on the forehead before gathering the changing supplies. Deceit stood sniffling in the corner as Patton placed a towel down onto the bed, grabbed the container of baby wipes before subtly grabbing a diaper from the stack and hiding it from Deceit's view. Although he knew Deceit would not be happy about being put into a diaper, Patton thought it would be best since Deceit got so upset over his accident and he never went and got Patton like he promised. 

Once he had his supplies ready, he waved for Deceit to come over. Deceit waddled over wordlessly, the overfilled pull-up squishing between his thighs with each step before slipping into the routine they both knew quite well. Patton unzipped the onesie, pulling out Deceit's arms and pushing Deceit back gently onto the towel on the bed. Patton slipped the onesie off completely and placed it on the floor before ripping the sides of the pull-up, balling it up and throwing it into the garbage can. Deceit started to whimper at this so Patton moved to rub his stomach in soothing circles to calm him down as he started to wipe Deceit clean. Once Deceit was clean, Patton cringed as he thought about Deceit's possible reactions to the diaper. 

"Honey?" Deceit looked up at Patton still crying a little "I think it would be best if we go back to diapers for a while and try pottytraining again a little later, okay?" 

Deceit looked at Patton reactionless for a moment before he started crying hard once again and shaking his head vigorously. Patton sighed as he had expected this reaction but he hated to see his little so upset. 

Patton sighed, Deceit had him beat "but..." 

This made Deceit's crying quiet down. 

"If you want, we can try this again now." Deceit looked up hopefully at Patton "but you have to promise that if you have another daytime accident today than you back into diapers for now okay?" 

Deceit nodded his head which made Patton smile "okay." 

Patton put the diaper away and conjured up a new pull-up, helped Deceit step into it and helped him into a pair of two piece snake pyjamas. 

Patton then turned to look at Deceit seriously "Okay kiddo, remember to come get me this time, okay?"

Deceit nodded, serious and determined. 

Patton chuckled "okay, now let's go make lunch!" 

(3 hours later) 

The early afternoon had gone by uneventfully. Before he made lunch, Patton set Deceit back up to play with his toys before he went back to where Deceit had his accident to clean it up only to find that it had already been cleaned. All of the sides gathered for lunch after and they talked to each other while Deceit mostly played with his food. After lunch, Patton talked to Virgil and discovered that he was the one who cleaned up the hallway. Patton thanked him, Virgil insisted that it was no problem and went back to his room. 

In the early afternoon, Patton had been keeping a very close eye on Deceit to ensure that he doesn't have another accident. Its about two hours after lunch when Patton notices the first signs that Deceit needs to pee. Patton is quick to drop what he's doing and go over to Deceit. 

"Dee" Patton calls getting Deceit's attention "do you need to go potty?" he asks gently. 

Deceit starts shaking his head before recalling his previous accident, blushing and slowly nodding. 

Patton chuckled and lifted Deceit to his feet, grabbing his hand and taking him to the bathroom. 

Deceit made it to the bathroom this time. He was able to use it almost all by himself too. Patton was very proud of him and Deceit got to put his first sticker onto the potty chart. 

At dinner, Deceit told Virgil all about how he went potty like a big boy. Virgil smiled, congratulated him and listen as he rambled the way most toddlers do. 

9pm is Deceit's bedtime when he's little (8pm if he missed his nap that day, which he did) and it is now 9:15pm and Patton is still attempting to get a cranky and tired Deceit ready for bed. This wouldn't really be a problem since Deceit is very tired, the real problem is that Patton is trying to put him in a diaper to sleep. Deceit usually unconsciously wets the bed when he's little and since he's a heavy wetter, he usually wears the extra thick nighttime diapers. But Deceit doesn't want to wear diapers, he wants to be a big boy and big boys don't wear diapers. 

"Dee" Patton said, exhausted from chasing the toddler around for the past hour "you need to wear a diaper, you don't want to get your bed wet, do you?" 

"No!" Deceit yelled the same thing he'd been yelling since this argument started "go 'way!" 

Patton knew he had to end this so, he spoke sternly using his dad voice "Deceit, you are going to come over here right now, let me put this diaper on you and than you're going to bed!" 

Deceit looked shocked for a moment as it is rare that Patton speaks so sternly before the look on his face became a mixture of a glare and pouting. Patton knew that look all to well. It was the look he gives before he throws a tantrum. 

Well, as Logan had pointed out, a tantrum isn't that right word for it. Instead of screaming, crying or throwing things, he simply flops face down onto the ground and lies there in silence until he get's what he wants. Its more of a protest really. Typically, one would simply leave the toddler alone until they grow bored and give up however, Deceit is stubborn big or little. He will lay there until he gets his way. Not before. 

Patton had about three seconds to reason with Deceit before...too late. Deceit is now lying face down on the carpet. Patton sighs and sits criss-cross next to Deceit and starts running his fingers through Deceit's hair. 

"You wanna tell me what this is really about Dee?" 

There was a pause before Deceit muttered out "I'm big, don' wanna be li'l!" 

Patton's heart just about broke "Dee, we don't mind that you're little sometimes. We don't think any less of you. We all accept you. I just wish..." he paused "I just wish that it wasn't so hard for you to trust us. We love you Dee. Big and little. I just wish that you could enjoy being little more, rather than worrying about what me or anyone else thinks. We're here to help you Dee." 

Deceit turned his head to look at Patton still lying on his stomach. They were both crying. Deceit sat up and started wiping Patton's tears away before suddenly launching himself into Patton's arm and tucking his face into the crock of his neck. 

Patton hugged him and rubbed his back "feel better?" Patton asked. 

He felt Deceit nod. 

"You ready to get ready for bed?" 

Patton felt another nod. 

Patton waited for Deceit to push himself away so that they could walk to Deceit's room but he never did. 

"Dee?" Patton questioned. 

Deceit looked up at Patton blushing a little "Carry?" 

Patton was surprised. Although Patton was physically the strongest and could carry Deceit without issue, Deceit never liked being carried. Patton was so happy that Deceit was letting go a little. 

Patton smiled and lifted Deceit up bridal-style and carried him to his room. He was able to get Deceit changed and ready for bed without any further complaints. By the time Deceit was tucked into bed, he was already asleep, sucking his thumb and cuddling his snake plushie. Patton smiled at the sight and silently closed the door. 

'Perhaps one day' Patton thought as he walked towards his own room 'he will trust us enough to tell us his name'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't a suggestion but I got this idea while watching old home movies of my siblings and I (I used to throw tantrums like Deceit). If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know in the comments. Also, tell me what you thought, I love hearing feedback from you guys!


	4. Faking it: Sort of little Remus + Caregiver Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus fakes being a little in order to mess with Deceit

Remus couldn't stop laughing, Deceit's reaction was just so funny. Remus knew Deceit was defiantly going to kill him for this but, it was just too funny for him to care. His dedication really paid off even though he would have rather had more time to mess with Deceit. But he couldn't really bring himself to care, he was too busy laughing maniacally and hiding from Deceit. 

Now you might be thinking, what is the joke? Well, Remus has always enjoyed having fun at Deceit's expense but this was his finest work yet. Basically, Remus had been pretending to regress and make Deceit take care of him. 

The idea came to Remus when he was wondering why Roman regressed and he didn't (since they're both creativity), when he realized that it would be quite easy to convince the other sides that he regressed too. And thus the idea for the greatest prank of all time was formed. 

And this wasn't just a one time thing mind you, Remus had been keeping up the act for almost seven months. He's honestly surprised (and a little disappointed) that Deceit is still relatively sane after all that Remus had thrown at him. 

After Remus had finished barricading the door to his room, he sat down on his bed still laughing maniacally. It wouldn't be long until Deceit looked for him here. As he sat on his bed Remus began to wonder, what was his greatest moment of the entire prank. 

Perhaps when Deceit first 'discovered' his 'regressed' self. 

Remus had it all planned out. He would be messing with Deceit since he was the only other side that this would likely work on (plus he was fun to mess with in general). The plan was relatively simple. Deceit usually read in the dark side common room in the early afternoon. Remus would sit in the common room as well and act normal for a while before suddenly getting fidgety (more than he normally is) and get quiet (very out of the ordinary) just like Roman does when he's slipping. He will than quickly excuse himself to his room with no explanation slightly panicked. This will likely make Deceit curious as to what is going on. 

Remus will wait about ten minutes before getting dressed in a onesie and sucking on a pacifier (if Roman and Remus have one thing in common, its that they always go the extra mile when acting). He will than conjure up a sippy cup and dump juice on the ground to make it appear as if he had accidently spilled it. Than he will open the door a crack as if he had forgotten to close it and than begin crying. Loudly. Loud enough to be heard in the common room. 

Remus executed this plan quite effectively. Deceit was startled from his book by the sound of crying from down the hallway. Deceit stopped in front of Remus's door and peered inside. His eyes widened as he saw Remus sitting on the floor, in a onesie, crying over a puddle and holding an empty sippy cup. 

"Remus?" Deceit asked making his presence known. 

Remus bit back a smirk before looking up at Deceit with sad, wet eyes before making himself cry harder. 

Deceit was stunned having never seen Remus cry before but after surveying the scene, assumed that Remus must be a little like his brother. 

Now Remus and Deceit had never really been close but, Deceit felt bad that Remus had to go through this alone. He know that he couldn't just dump Remus with the light sides and let them deal with him. He had to. Deceit moved to comfort Remus, cleaned up the mess and filled his sippy cup with more juice. 

When Remus 'aged up' again, Deceit asked him for an explanation as to why Remus never told him but worried that Deceit will realize he's lying, Remus simply said that he didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully, Deceit left it at that. Deceit than offered to take on the role of Remus's caregiver since Remus clearly had no one else and he was relatively well behaved. Remus smiled and gratefully excepted. 

Remus had planned this quite well. Start off slow and easy so as not to scare him off and slowly turn up the heat. If only Deceit knew what was to come. 

No, that wasn't his greatest moment. What about when he threw his first tantrum? 

It was the third time Remus had 'regressed'. He had decided to make his headspace age all over the place just to confuse Deceit. 

"Remus!" Deceit called tried of his antics "get off the table! We do not stand on the table!" 

Remus looked down at Deceit and stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Remus!" Deceit called sternly "off the table now!" 

"Jus' playin'" Remus replied in the soft voice he now used whenever he was 'little' still on the table. 

"Well you can play on the floor now, come here!" Deceit said reaching out to grab Remus but he stepped out of the way. 

"No!" 

"Yes!" Deceit called back successfully using a chair for height picking Remus up and placing him on the floor. 

Remus was initially upset that Deceit was able to get him off the table until he realized that this was an opportunity to act out. 

"No!" Remus shouted in a high-pitched scream directly in Deceit's ear. 

Deceit grimaced and let go giving Remus the opportunity he needed to throw a tantrum. he began the same way he'd seen Roman do it. He stomped his foot as he whined and screamed in frustration and before Deceit could stop him, he knocked all of the bowls from the kitchen island onto the floor as he willed tears to come into his eyes a roll down his cheeks. Most of the bowls cracked while a couple broke completely. Remus was about to pick up one of the shards before Deceit grabbed his hand and flipped Remus around to him.

"What the..." Deceit stopped himself from swearing and took a deep breath in. 

Deceit pulled a chair from the table and sat it facing the corner all while dragging a struggling Remus along. Deceit pushed Remus to sit in the chair. 

"15 minutes" Deceit said, his voice stern with an edge "do not get up from this chair" he said pushing Remus back down as he tried to get up. 

Remus was just about to get up before he heard Deceit cleaning up and muttering to himself angrily. For a moment, Remus wondered if he pushed Deceit too far too early in the game. He didn't want Deceit to quit being his caregiver, that would ruin everything! 

'Alright' Remus thought 'in order to be a devil, I must act like an angel in between.' 

Remus sat bored for the whole 15 minutes. When he heard Deceit's footsteps approaching, Remus put on the saddest, most innocent, apologetic look he could. As soon as Deceit was standing in front of him, Remus stood up and hugged him tightly. He began crying and began chanting "m'sorry!" over and over again. 

Deceit looked down at him and sighed "its okay, Remus. Just don't do that again alright?" 

Remus pulled away and stuck his thumb in his mouth in order to appear extra innocent before nodding. It wasn't a lie. After all, Remus wasn't one for using the same trick twice. 

No, that wasn't the best part either. What about the time were he refused to sleep alone? 

Remus had not 'regressed' in almost a week as he needed to come up with a new way to torture Deceit. It was around 2am and Remus was still awake when he had a great idea. Deceit was quite scary in the morning/if you wake him up at night but he likely wouldn't get mad at Remus if he were regressed. Remus smiled at the thought and immediately jumped out of bed and made his way to Deceit's room. As he peered inside, he saw Deceit sleeping in his bed and was about to wake him up when he realized that it would be funnier to just get into his bed without saying anything. Remus smirked but quickly wiped it away, replacing it with a scared look before crawling over Deceit and cuddling up to his side. Deceit stirred at the movement and slowly opened his eyes suddenly shoving Remus away from him, jumping out of bed and turning on the lamp. Remus whined at the sudden bright light. 

"Remus!" Deceit yelled "what are you doing!?" 

Remus looked up at him with tear-filled eyes a muttered out the only excuse he could think of "scary..." 

Deceit's glare softened as he took in Remus's clearly 'little' state. 

"You're scared?" Deceit asked softly to which Remus nodded "why are you scared?" 

"Thoughts..." Remus muttered out willing tears to come into his eyes and pour down his cheeks "Sleep with you?" 

Deceit cringed at the question. 

"Wouldn't you rather sleep in your own bed?" Deceit tried. 

"No!" Remus yelled making himself cry harder. 

Deceit sighed and looked at his clock. 2am. 'Its too early for this...' Deceit thought 'but Remus won't take no for an answer so...' 

"...Alright" Deceit sighed tiredly getting back into bed "but just for tonight" 

Remus squealed as Deceit tuned of the light and cuddled up to Deceit. Deceit groaned but allowed it. 

No, that wasn't the best part either. The best part was when Remus had an accident. 

As it turns out, sleeping in Deceit's bed was not a one time thing. Now every time he's in 'littlespace', he insists on sleeping in Deceit's bed. At first, Deceit tried to tell him no and make him sleep in his own bed but Remus just kept getting out of bed and bugging him all night. 'At least this way' Deceit thought 'they both get some sleep.' 

They had a bit of a routine now. Deceit puts Remus to bed at around 9pm in Deceit's bed and Deceit will go to bed at around 11pm. 

While Remus was trying to think of new ideas, he remembered that Roman occasionally has accidents when he's regressed so he wanted to wet himself...on Deceit. 

He was in 'littlespace' all day and made sure to drink lots that day and make sure Deceit noticed (so that he'd have something to blame for suddenly wetting the bed). Deceit had put him to bed at 9pm but he stayed up playing on his phone (which he snuck in). Right before 11pm, He turned off his phone and pretended to sleep as Deceit got into bed and fell asleep. Remus played on his phone while hiding the glow of his screen until about 1am when he really felt like he couldn't hold it anymore. He put his phone away, hugged Deceit and wrapped his legs around him before he started peeing. The stream lasted for about a minute before slowing and stopping. Deceit was beginning to stir so, Remus sat up, willed tears into his eyes and began to sob loudly. 

"Dee Dee!" Remus called out trying to wake Deceit. 

Deceit shot up in bed at the sudden loud noise. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He looked disgusted as he saw his torso and legs were covered in urine. Remus is pleased with his reaction. Deceit started taking in deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth. This is a habit, Remus noted, that Deceit had started since he became Remus's caregiver. Its to keep him calm. 

"Alright" Deceit said relatively clam "bath time." 

Deceit took Remus into the bathroom and started running the water before striping Remus and the sheets. Once the bathtub was filled, he started bathing Remus. 

"Next time" Deceit said as he finished drying Remus off "we won't drink so much, hmm?" 

Remus looked down as if he were embarrassed and nodded sadly. 

Deceit got him dressed into some new pyjama's and gave him a toy to play with while Deceit took a shower. Remus giggled silently at what he had done. 

No, the best part was when Deceit discovered that Remus doesn't even regr- 

Remus's thoughts were interrupted loud pounding at the door. 

"Remus! Get your ass out here now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested to me by Clara. I had a lot of fun writing the different ways that Remus messes with Deceit. I hope you guys like it!


	5. Faking it part 2 little Remus + Caregiver Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having lost his caregiver, Remus discovers that he is actually a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this and I wanted to make sure it was really good because it is my first request to make a part 2 for a oneshot. Just a fair warning, some mentions of corpses and gore from Remus. So, thank you Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses for suggesting this. I hope you like it!

It had been about a week since Deceit discovered that Remus wasn’t actually a little. Naturally, he was pissed. 

He basically yelled at Remus while Remus just laughed manically when he first found out and has since been ignoring him. The most interaction the two had in the week since was Remus fondly recalling and laughing about some events while he was in ‘littlespace’ out loud to Deceit while Deceit glared at him. 

Remus didn’t really feel bad about it though and even after a week, recalling the time when he pissed himself on Deceit hasn’t failed to make him immediately break down into hysterical laughter. 

However during the week, Deceit had been wondering why he hadn’t noticed that Remus was faking it. After thinking about it, he just chalked it up to Remus being careful not to lie to Deceit but instead allow Deceit to make inferences based on his behavior. 

‘Although he acts stupidly,’ Deceit thought bitterly ‘he can be quite clever.’ 

Other than Deceit being more pissed of at Remus than usual, they had mostly gone back to the way it was before Remus began messing with Deceit, until a week after Deceit discovered the truth. 

Remus was in his room and drawing a picture of one of Thomas’s most recent intrusive thoughts. It was a very detailed drawing of Thomas dragging a stranger’s corpse through a dark hallway leaving a trail of blood. Remus smiled at the picture, this was some of his finest work. 

‘Perhaps next time,’ Remus thought smiling ‘a friend of Thomas’s should be the corpse? Or perhaps a family member?’ 

Just as he was finishing up his drawing, he kept losing focus and getting distracted. This is not uncommon for Remus but something about this time felt different. Remus decided to put his drawing away for now since it wasn’t really getting done anyways. 

Remus got up from his desk and sat down on his bed before turning his head to look at the clock, 9:34pm. Deceit would have him in bed by now if he was little. For some reason for the first time since he started the messing with Deceit, he kind of missed him. The thought made Remus feel a little sad. 

‘Despite frustrating Deceit being the point of messing with him,’ Remus thought sadly, now lying down on his bed ‘Deceit always took it in stride. He never got angry or shouted despite clearly wanting to. He has a surprising amount of patience. He was a good caregiver…’ 

Remus turned over in his bed to further sulk and morn the loss of his caregiver when he felt the way his clothes rubbed up against him. He never really realized how uncomfortable his daily outfit is. It almost felt as if he shouldn’t be wearing it.   
Remus wined and sat up in his bed before walking over to his drawers and opening the first one. He smiled as he pulled out his favorite pyjama set, a matching long-sleeved shirt and pyjama pants both patterned with knives dripping blood.   
He quickly ripped of his current outfit as if keeping it on would burn his flesh and slipped on the pyjamas. Even though he could simply summon his pyjamas directly onto his body replacing his everyday outfit, for some reason he felt the need to change his clothes himself. Summoning felt too hard. 

Remus giggled as he looked at his clock and decided that he was going to stay up late. For some reason, staying up late just felt so…forbidden, as if it was against the rules even though Remus is an adult who can stay up as long as he wants. The idea of staying up late made Remus excited due to the feeling of rebelliousness it had. 

Unfortunately, staying up didn’t really work out as Remus decided to get into bed and got out his phone to watch Coraline with the lights off. He was passed out before Coraline met her other mother for the first time. 

When he woke up the next morning at around 7:30, he felt significantly less distracted than he had the night before. He sat up in his bed to stretch his arms when he noticed that his thumb was resting comfortably in his mouth. He quickly jerked back, pulling his thumb from his mouth and wiping the saliva covered digit off using his blanket. 

He had never sucked his thumb before. Well…except for when he was trying to get himself out of trouble with Deceit when he was ‘little’ however, he was always consciously aware that he was doing it. 

He shook his head deciding not to dwell on it to much as he got up to get ready for the day. 

‘It must just be a side effect of pretending to be a little for so long.’ Remus thought ‘Probably just a one-time thing.’ 

However, it was not a one-time thing. 

Over the next two weeks, Remus kept having these ‘episodes’. Not all the time but, every few days Remus would find himself being unable to focus on a task that required too much thought or attention. This was always the first sign that he was having an ‘episode’. 

He would quickly excuse himself and disappear if he was around another side usually Deceit. During the past weeks, Deceit had not been as hostile towards Remus as he was when he first found out but, he still wasn’t even close to forgiving Remus. Deceit had taken note of Remus’s odd behavior but decided not to question aloud or follow him since that didn’t turn out well for him last time. 

The next symptom would be the intense need to suck or chew on something. Usually he would find himself unconsciously sucking on his fingers or thumb as well as chewing on pencils, pens or basically anything he could get his hands on. 

He will than usually forgo his usual appearance for a more comfortable outfit (usually pyjamas) and than crawl into bed. He will than pick one of the many Tim Burton movies that he has saved on his phone and watch it until he falls asleep. When he wakes up from his nap, he will usually be back to normal. 

For a while, he simply assumed that he was just a little messed up from pretending to be a little for so long. That is until his meeting with Logan. 

When Logan expressed to Remus that he wanted to discus something with him, Remus already knew what they were going to talk about. Due to Remus being slightly distressed by his recent ‘episodes’, he had been working overtime to get his mind off of them by giving Thomas more intrusive thought than usual. 

He was proven correct when he met with Logan however when Remus arrived in Logan’s office (fashionably late of course) where he had assumed Logan would be, he was nowhere to be found. Remus was confused so he walked out of Logan’s office and down the hallway towards the light side’s common room to see if one of the other sides knew where he was. 

To his surprise, in the common room he found Logan. Logan was crouched on the floor facing away from him. 

Remus grinned deciding to make his presence known. 

“Greetings Logan!” Remus announced dramatically, causing Logan to jump a little and look back at Remus “Care to explain why you have summoned your resident procurer of mature ideas, not for the faint of heart and why you weren’t in your office?!” 

Logan turned his head back and said something quietly that Remus couldn’t quite catch before standing up and turning to face him. However, Remus’s gaze lingered at the place where Logan had just been crouched moments ago or rather, right behind it. For now, Roman was revealed to have been hidden from Remus’s view by Logan’s body. 

Roman, Remus observed, was wearing a white onesie covered in gold stars with a somewhat lost look on his face. He was clearly little. 

“I apologize, Remus.” Said Logan, readjusting his necktie “I was tasked with taking care of roman while Patton and Virgil help Thomas. However, with regard to why I requested a meeting with you, I am simply concerned that…”

Remus tuned him out after that, his focus having never left Roman. He and Roman were almost having a staring contest while Logan discussed his concerns regarding how Thomas’s intrusive thoughts were affecting his sleep schedule. 

Suddenly, Roman’s face broke out into a carefree, childlike grin as he began sucking his thumb and watching as Logan talked while Remus half listened. 

It was at this moment that Remus realized that he and Roman aren’t that different after all. Roman was acting just as he did when he was having an ‘episode’. It all became clear to him now. He was a little. 

It was also at this moment that Logan noticed that Remus was not paying attention to him but rather focusing on something else. Logan stopped mid-sentence and followed his gaze to Roman. Logan sighed as he walked toward Roman. 

“Roman,” Logan called as he gently pulled Roman’s thumb from his mouth “what have I told you about sucking your thumb? You are transmitting germs and you’ll ruin your teeth” Logan gently scolded as he summoned a white pacifier and slipped it into Roman’s mouth. 

Roman looked surprised for a moment and gave the pacifier a few experimental sucks before deeming it an acceptable replacement for his thumb. Roman smiled innocently up at Logan which Logan returned with a smile of his own. It almost reminded Remus of…him and Deceit. This made Remus feel genuine remorse for behaving the way he did with Deceit because now that he truly needed a caregiver, he couldn’t have one. 

Remus wanted to start crying as he witnessed the genuine love and affection that his brother was receiving while he was alone. 

‘I truly am the unloved brother…’ Remus thought bitterly as he watched Logan give Roman a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention back to Remus. 

Remus could feel one of his episo…himself regressing. 

“I apologize” Logan began, “as I was saying…” 

“Yep, got it!” Remus interrupted in a rushed voice “Less intrusive thoughts, more sleep! Got to go, bye!” 

Remus sank out to his room leaving Logan confused as to what had just occurred. 

As Remus appeared in his room, he already had tears rushing down his face. He was just so jealous of that attention Roman was receiving and angry at himself for ever doing the stupid prank in the first place. 

Remus let out a frustrated scream as he started knocking everything off his desk and throwing pillows and blankets across the room as he sobbed. 

After a couple of minutes, Remus just crumpled to the ground exhausted both mentally and physically. He didn’t want to be a little! He didn’t want to be alone. 

Remus curled up into a little ball with his back propped up against his bed frame while he sobbed quietly into his knees. 

Suddenly, the door to Remus’s room opened. 

It was Deceit. 

He had heard a scream coming from Remus’s room earlier from his spot making coffee in the kitchen. To be honest, it wasn’t all that uncommon, so Deceit didn’t really react. However, after a couple of minutes, Deceit decided to go grab his book from his room to read in the common room. 

However, as he was walking past Remus’s room, he heard the faint sound of soft, muffled crying. This was odd as Remus was definitely not one for subtlety. He listened for a moment wondering what he should do. He considered that Remus might have planned this in order to mess with him but, than discarded that idea as there was no way Remus could have planned for Deceit to be walking by at this moment or that he could hear him since he is so quiet. 

Deceit made up his mind to enter the room to figure out what was going on. 

When he heard the door open, Remus choked on a sob and his eyes widened in fear as he looked into Deceit’s mismatched eyes. He quickly scooted back as far as he could away from Deceit until he hit the wall before burying his face into his knees once more. 

“…Remus?” 

The room was silent for a moment before the sound of quick, shallow breaths filled the room. 

Remus was having a panic attack. 

Deceit was stunned for a moment. It was clear that this is real. Although Deceit was still pissed at Remus for pretending to be a little and putting him through literal hell, he wasn’t just going to leave him like this. 

Deceit moved towards Remus, his footsteps echoing through the room but as he approached, he noticed that Remus shied away from him and his breathing grow quicker. It was almost as if Remus was …afraid of him. 

Deceit quickly took a few steps back and called out to Remus “Its okay, Remus” Deceit said, calm and even “I’m just here to talk. Just focus on breathing and than we can talk.” 

Remus was surprised as this is the most they have spoken since Deceit discovered the truth. Remus looked up at Deceit with tears streaming down his face as Deceit nodded towards him with a calm look on his face. Remus than followed Deceit’s instructions and focused on trying to breath normally. 

It took seven minutes for his breathing to return to normal save for a shivering breath here and there. 

“Good,” Deceit remarked “now we can talk.” 

Remus sniffled and used his hand to wipe his eyes before nodding. 

“Okay, why are you crying?” 

At the question, Remus immediately burst into tears once again but thankfully, didn’t start hyperventilating. 

Deceit sighed and looked around the room. There were books, papers and pencils strewn about everywhere. Deceit concluded that the scream he heard earlier must have Remus before he threw many of his possessions on the ground out of frustration. Similar to how he threw a tantrum when he was pretending to be… 

Deceit was starting to get the picture. 

He walked over to Remus and kneeled in front of him. Deceit took in his appearance. These tears clearly weren’t fake as Remus was vigorously trying to wipe them away with his fists, seemingly very frustrated with them. His crying, Deceit noted, was also different to his fake crying as now he appeared to be trying to slow his sobs rather than crying hysterically. Deceit knew what he had to do. 

“Remus?” Deceit asked gently, making Remus look up at him still sobbing “are you really a little?” 

Remus’s answer would determine the truth as he is unable to lie directly to Deceit without him knowing. 

Remus looked up at him for a moment before looking down at his lap and nodding sadly. 

“I’m going to need you to use your words, okay?” Deceit said grabbing Remus’s chin gently and making him look into his eyes. 

“y-ye-yes!” Remus managed to get out between sobs. 

This was all the proof Deceit needed. Deceit quickly sat down on the floor and pulled the sobbing boy into his lap. This made Remus calm down a little. 

“Now,” Deceit started, rubbing the boy’s back in order to keep him calm enough to speak “did you realize this before, after or while you were pretending?” Deceit kept his voice calm and non-accusatory to ensure that he would receive a truthful answer. 

“af-ter” Remus managed to hiccup out. 

“Alright.” Deceit answered, tone unwavering as he spun Remus around so that he was facing him while still sitting in his lap “Although I am not happy that you messed with me like that, I am still willing to be your caregiver while you are little…If you would like.”

Remus looked up at Deceit in awe that he still wants to look after him. Remus quickly moves to hug Deceit tightly while shoving his face into the crook of Deceit’s neck. 

“Thank you” Remus says quietly. 

Two months later: 

“Hey, Deceit!” Remus called from the spot that he just sat down in at the dinner table. “Can you grab me a bowl of cereal?” 

Deceit didn’t even turn from the fridge to look at Remus “ Just get up and get it yourself.” 

Remus laughed quietly before giving the cutest pout he could muster and willing tears well up in his eyes “pwease Dee-Dee” he lisped our innocently. 

Deceit turned having found the orange juice in the fridge to face Remus. He looked at him dead in the eye for about 4 seconds before turning away and beginning to pour the juice into a glass. “Not gonna happen but, good try though” he said not sparing Remus another glance. 

Remus pouted even more at that before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. When he noticed that Deceit wasn’t budging on this, he sighed dramatically and got up to get the cereal himself. 

Ever since Deceit had once again became Remus’s caregiver, Remus made a habit of ‘testing’ Deceit. Basically, sometimes Remus would pretend to go into littlespace, fake cry or break one of Deceit’s rules and claim it was an accident to see if Deceit would buy it. 

It became a bit of a game between the two of them which Deceit usually won. Their relationship outside of Remus’s littlespace had also improved immensely through this game and discovering a few common interests. They were actually friends (although neither of them would ever admit it). Deceit had also put his anger about Remus’s ‘prank’ behind him in favor of taking care of him when he was actually little. 

As they both sat at the table eating their breakfast, they realized that they wouldn’t trade their newfound roles and relationship for anything.


	6. Brothers Little Roman + Little Remus + Caregiver Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is Remus's caregiver. What happens when Deceit and Remus discover that Roman is a little without a caregiver?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses. I hope you like it!

Remus had been Deceit’s little for as long as either of them could remember. He has always been a bit of a handful as he has a talent for causing mischief but, Deceit enjoys taking care of him regardless. Before they revealed themselves to Thomas, Deceit and Remus would usually indulge in Remus’s littlespace in the dark side’s common room. They never attempted to hide it from Virgil but, he never tried to participate or asked any questions about Remus’s behavior. Virgil was never close with either of them anyways. 

When the dark sides were accepted by Thomas and the light sides, as with Virgil, they were never actively trying to hide that Remus regresses and most of them simply chalked it up to Remus being generally childish and Deceit simply trying to keep him in line. None of the other sides suspected anything else…except one. 

Roman had noticed that Remus was childish all the time, but he was typically rather independent. However, occasionally Roman would that Remus would stand closer to Deceit, ask to hold his hand or be more inclined to listen to Deceit than usual. This of course could simply be how Remus acts around Deceit however, how Deceit responds is even more suspicious. 

When Remus acts like this, Deceit will often ask him if he wants to or tell him to hold his hand when they go somewhere, use a gentler tone of voice when speaking to him and watch over him until he is back to normal (which usually takes a few days.) 

Now even though Remus and Deceit had been accepted by the light sides, Remus and Roman were still not very close. They don’t hate each other but, their differing views of creativity make it difficult to find much in common. 

However Roman was beginning to think that they may have more in common than he initially thought. 

You see, Roman is also a little but unlike Remus, he has kept it a secret from the other sides. As Roman watched how Deceit and Remus interacted, he became more and more inclined to believe that Remus was also a little. I mean, it would make sense, they are twins after all. 

Roman had been wanting to ask Remus about it for a while, but it never really felt like it was his place or the right time. Even though he didn’t know what he would do if Remus was a little, he still wanted to know.   
However, one day Roman finally got his opportunity. 

Remus had once again come down to the light side’s kitchen one morning holding Deceit’s hand. The Logan and Patton engaged in pleasant, casual conversation with Deceit (how did you sleep? What are your plans for the day? Etc.) in the kitchen area while Remus, Roman and Virgil sat at the dining room table. 

Virgil was switching between taking bites of cereal and scrolling on his phone (probably on Tumblr) while Remus sat happily swinging his feet under the table where Deceit had told him to sit, across from Roman. Roman was watching Remus’s behavior carefully while eating his cereal. Remus noticed this and looked up from watching his feet and waving happily at Roman. 

Roman waved back slightly awkwardly but Remus seemed happy with the interaction as he smiled at Roman before refocusing his attention on swinging his legs under the table. 

Roman however continued to observe Remus which went unnoticed by the little but not by his caregiver. Deceit walked over to the table carrying two bowls of cereal and a plastic cup half-filled with orange juice. 

Deceit stood behind Remus for a moment watching Roman watch Remus while Remus remained blissfully unaware. When Roman felt eyes watching him, he looked up to see Deceit staring him down. Almost a glare but not quite. Roman quickly focused his attention on his half-full bowl of cereal and began eating it once more. 

Seemingly pleased with Roman’s reaction to his almost glare, Deceit made his presence known to Remus. 

“Careful,” Deceit said as he placed one of the bowls and the cup in front of Remus, “don’t spill” he finished before siting down next to Remus in the spot Virgil had just been sitting in moments ago. 

Remus giggled before eating quite messily but, happily. Deceit watched him for a moment before turning his attention to Roman who was still staring down at the table and eating his cereal, before beginning to eat his own. 

Roman didn’t raise his head from looking down at the table until the meal was over. 

Even after Remus and Deceit had left the table and Remus moved to the attached common room, Roman was still sitting at the table, glaring at his empty bowl while listening to Remus and Deceit interact. He sat there for about ten minutes as Deceit washed his and Remus’s dishes before Deceit joined Remus. That was when his theory was proven. 

Roman heard it, clear as day. 

Deceit approached Remus while Roman sat at the table, facing the opposite direction. Deceit kissed Remus’s forehead and smiled at him before asking “What do you want to do now, baby boy?” 

This caused Roman to suddenly shoot up from his spot at the kitchen table. The sound of the chair being pushed so roughly and suddenly across the floor made the other two turn to look at him. Roman’s back was facing them so they were unable to see the tears in his eyes as he picked up his bowl and tossed it roughly into the sink before storming out quickly. 

While leaving the room Roman realized, he had grown envious of his brother. More specifically, he had grown jealous of his relationship with Deceit and how he got to be taken care of while Roman was alone. 

Both Remus and Deceit watched confused as Roman stomped out of the kitchen towards his room. Once he was gone, Remus turned to Deceit with tears in his eyes. 

“Dee,” he said quietly, successfully gaining Deceit’s attention “is Roman sad?” 

“I don’t know, honey.” Deceit replied “but I’m sure he’s fine. Now,” Deceit started in a less serious tone “what would you like to do?”

The tears blurred his vison as Roman opened the door to his room, shut it and fell to his knees, sobbing. His mind had regressed somewhere between leaving the kitchen and getting to his room, but he didn’t know exactly when.

Roman sobbed on the floor for about fifteen minutes before he’d managed to calm down enough so that he wasn’t sobbing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. When he reached this point, he laid down on his back before beginning to suck his thumb in order to further calm himself. 

Once his previous sobbing had turned into small whimpers, he stood up on unsteady legs, waddled over to his bed. First, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out his coloring book as well as his box of crayons before placing them on his bed. Next, he grabbed his fuzzy blanket, his horse plushie and his pacifier from the drawer. Roman looked at the last item left in the drawer and whined around his thumb. He really wanted to wear his onesie right now, but he knew he was too little to put it on properly and simply closed the drawer before getting on his bed.

Roman drew while laying on his stomach for about an hour before falling asleep. 

Meanwhile, Deceit was tucking Remus in for his nap when Remus suddenly asked tiredly, “We go see Roman?”

“Not right now Remus,” Deceit replied “Its naptime for you. Why do you want to see him?” 

“Wanna see if he’s ‘kay” 

“Because of this morning?” 

Remus nodded. 

“Okay,” Deceit replied “how about during your nap, I’ll go talk to Roman. Is that okay?” 

Remus nodded once again sleepily. 

“Okay, I will” Deceit promised as he carded his fingers through Remus’s hair. 

Deceit waited until he was sure Remus was asleep before leaving the room to check on Roman. In all honesty, he was slightly worried about what was going on with Roman since his little outburst that morning. Deceit was running the possibilities through his mind as he made his way to Roman’s room. When he stood outside Roman’s room, he heard what sounded like muffled sobbing inside. This caught Deceit off-guard, but he decided to knock anyways. 

“Roman?” Deceit questioned “Its Deceit.” 

The sobbing got louder at the mention of his name. This worried Deceit, he needed to see what was going on. 

“Roman, I’m coming in.” Deceit said as he opened the unlocked door. 

The first thing Deceit noticed was the figure curled in the fetal position on the bed. It was clearly Roman. The next thing he noticed was the familiar smell. He had spent enough time around a little to know that smell. It was the smell of piss. 

Deceit considered leaving but quickly decided that he should see if Roman is okay first. 

“Roman?” Deceit asked gently as he carefully approached Roman. 

As he got closer to the bed, the stench grew stronger. It was obvious that Roman had wet his bed. Deceit felt a pang of sympathy for the clearly distressed figure curled up on the bed. Since he only dealt with this type of situation when Remus was little, seeing Roman like this made Deceit immediately go into caretaker mode. 

“Roman” Deceit said gently as he began rubbing Roman’s back “It’s okay. I can help clean up if you want.” 

This is when Roman finally looked up at Deceit and his tear-stained face was revealed to Deceit. However, what really shocked Deceit was the pacifier in Roman’s mouth, clearly being nursed on for comfort and the look in his eyes. He was clearly a little. 

“Roman,” Deceit said gently, crouching down in front of Roman “how old are you, honey?” 

Roman was still sobbing slightly, but not as badly as before as he held up two fingers shyly. 

“Two?” Deceit asked as Roman nodded “Just like your brother.” He said as he booped Roman’s nose. “Does anyone else know that you’re a little?” 

Roman shook his head sadly. 

“Alright, how about we get you and the bed all cleaned up, okay?” 

Roman whined a little as he looked up at Deceit tearfully. 

“Its okay, Roman.” Deceit said gently as he offered Roman his hand “you can trust me.” 

Deceit waited patiently for Roman to take his hand which he eventually did. Deceit smiled comfortingly at him before leading him to the bathroom. Deceit ran him a bath and asked Roman if he could help him get undressed and bathe him to which Roman nodded shyly. 

After his bath, Roman got dried off and brought back into his bedroom where Deceit waved away the mess on the bed before sitting Roman on the bed, still wrapped in his towel. 

“Roman?” Deceit asked gently “Do you have any diapers or pull-ups?” 

Roman turned bright red before shaking his head furiously. 

“No?” Deceit asked surprised “Okay, what do you have for when you regress?” 

Roman pointed to his bedside drawer. Deceit opened it and saw only a onesie inside. He pulled it out and turned to Roman. 

“Anything else other than this and what’s on the bed?” 

Roman shook his head sadly. 

“Okay, hun.” He said trying to keep how sad that made him feel from being conveyed in his voice. “I think that for today at least, we should put you in a diaper. Not as a punishment, just a precaution, okay?” 

Roman started sucking harder on his pacifier with tears in his eyes while shaking his head furiously. 

Deceit sighed at the action and began wiping Roman’s tears away, “Its okay, honey. You don’t have to use it but, its there just in case, alright.” 

Roman whined but nodded his consent. Deceit smiled, summoned a diaper and changed Roman into it which was a little difficult with Roman’s squirming but, he managed. Deceit grabbed the onesie about to change Roman into it before he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened at the time. It had been a hour and a half since he Remus fell asleep. He was probably awake by now. 

Deceit cursed under his breath and lifted Roman from his place laying on the bed to his feet. Roman was confused by the sudden action. 

“Roman,” Deceit said, looking Roman in the eyes “I have to go check on Remus. He is a little like you and I want you to come with me.” 

“No!” Roman said loudly surprising Deceit “He’ll make fun of me!” Roman said sadly 

Deceit was surprised by Roman’s assumption “No, honey. Remus is little too, I know he would never make fun of you and even if he did, I wouldn’t let him. But I have to go check on him right now to make sure he hasn’t gotten into any trouble.” Deceit said offering his hand to Roman. “we can go together?”

Roman hesitantly reached out to take Deceit’s hand. Deceit smiled at him comfortingly before sinking out of Roman’s room to Remus’s.   
When they arrived, Deceit let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw Remus sitting on his bed, playing with his stuffed animals. Feeling another presence in the room, Remus looked up from his stuffed animals to see his caregiver. Remus smiled happily at him, but it quickly faded when he noticed Roman was there into a look of confusion. 

“DeeDee, why is RoRo wearing a diapee?” Remus asked, innocently tilting his head. 

Roman quickly realized that he was only wearing his diaper and quickly cling on to Deceit, hiding his face in his shirt and letting out a whine, about to start crying again out of sheer embarrassment. Deceit wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back a little hoping to keep him calm and sighed hoping that Remus wouldn’t be upset at the prospect of him taking care of Roman as well. 

“Well, Remus.” Deceit began, “When I went to go check on Roman, I found out that Roman is also a little, like you! He’s also two years old like you too!” Deceit said forcing cheer into his voice, hoping to make Remus excited about having a new playmate “So, I’m going to take care of him and you until he’s big again. Also Remus, he’s a little upset about having to wear a diaper so I think it would be best not to mention it.” 

Remus frowned from his place on the bed, dropped his stuffies before hopping off the bed and walking towards Roman and Deceit. 

Deceit was concerned about what Remus might do or say as he walked over to them. When he stood in front of Roman, Remus tapped him on the shoulder making Roman look up at him. 

Suddenly, Remus started smiling happily once again “S’okay Roman!” Remus said, trying to cheer Roman up “I wear diapees too!” 

Remus then quickly pulled down his pyjama pants to show Roman that he was indeed also wearing a diaper while smiling brightly. Deceit sighed fondly and pat Remus on the head, proud of his little for being kind to Roman. 

“Thank you, Remus, for trying to make Roman feel more comfortable but what have I told you about taking off your clothes?” 

Remus frowned a little at Deceit’s gentle reprimanding “not to…” 

“Good boy,” Deceit said as he pulled Remus’s pyjama pants back up in one swift action “just remember that okay?”

“M’kay” Remus replied, “Can I play with Roman?” 

Deceit looked down at Roman who was looking at Remus curiously. 

“I don’t see why not, as long as Roman wants to.” 

Remus then turned to look at Roman, excitedly bouncing on the spot with a hopeful look on his face as he waited for Roman’s response. 

Roman nodded shyly in response to Remus’s silent question. 

Remus let out a squeal and reached out to grab Roman’s hand in order to take him to the dark side common room before he was stopped by Deceit. 

“Roman?” Deceit said making both boys look up at him “Do you want to get changed into your onesie?” 

Roman blushed having forgotten once again that he was only wearing a diaper and nodded yes. 

“Okay, lets get you sorted out and then you can go play?” 

Remus frowned and let out a whine at not being able to play with Roman right away before Deceit assured him that it would only take a moment which it did. 

“Okay, you two can go play now.” Deceit announced as soon as Roman was in his onesie. “Just nothing too rough, okay Remus?” 

Remus nodded quickly before pulling his twin toward the common room. 

“No running!” Deceit called after as he followed them to the common room. 

Ever since that day, Deceit had been taking care of both sides of creativity. Although he cared about both of them deeply and loved taking care of them, having to overly creative two-year olds on his hands is a bit more difficult than he initially thought. This is partially because once Roman became more comfortable around Deceit and Remus while little, Remus and Roman became inseparable. This is both a good and bad thing as it is great that they get along however, some difficulties come with it. 

\- As with most toddlers, they both scream a lot. Deceit had never really experienced this before when it was just him and Remus and if Remus did scream, he was usually screaming words, in pain or upset. But Remus and Roman have started screaming both when they’re having fun and hurt or upset. 

The problem with this new habit is that Deceit has trouble differentiating the screams of joy and the screams of literal, imminent death. He’s getting better at it though. 

-In littlespace, Remus enjoys playing rough and occasionally gets carried away. His favorite game to play with Roman is the wrestling game. Roman doesn’t really like the game, but he plays it because Remus likes it. That was until Deceit banned the game after Roman accidently knocked a lamp of the table onto Remus’s arm. 

Even with other games, Deceit usually has to remind Remus not to play too rough. 

-Something the boys both have in common is a love for causing mischief. Nothing too big or anything that gets them into a lot of trouble, just little things. 

-A fun game they both like too play is what they call ‘foot wars’. Basically, they’ll sit across from or beside each other at the dinner table and move a foot into the other person’s ‘space’. The other person has to keep the other’s feet out of their ‘space’. 

It’s a fun game that usually consists of more giggling than eating which always ends with Deceit telling them that its time to eat, not to play. 

-when he first started taking care of both of them, Deceit would put them to sleep in their own bedrooms. This didn’t last because every time he did this, only to find them both sleeping together in one of their bedrooms or he would be woken up by both of them in the middle of the night, wanting to sleep with him. 

After a week or so of this, Deceit just asked them which room they wanted to sleep in and let them sleep there. 

-A favorite activity of both Remus and Roman is when Deceit agrees to take them to the imagination to play. They have a park that they can play in together there and hills they can roll down. However, their collective favorite game to play in the imagination is pretend. This way they can both let their different types of creativity thrive while Deceit supervises and is occasionally asked to join. 

Usually, they both go one an adventure together while playing pretend. An adventure to save a princess/prince with a happy ending for Roman and with creepy monsters and a scary villain for Remus. 

This is usually a great game for them to play but sometimes, Deceit has to ask Remus to tone it down a bit with the creepy details so as not to upset Roman. 

-I wasn’t kidding when I said little Roman and Remus are inseparable. Even if one of them wets their diaper and needs to be changed, the other will also wet their diaper (even if they only pee a little) and demand to be changed as well so that the other isn’t alone. 

Yes, the two siblings are defiantly a handful, but Deceit wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the style of the second half of this chapter is confusing, I was trying out something different so please let me know if you like it or not.


	7. Brothers Part 2 Little Roman + Little Remus + Caregiver Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is little for the first time around the other light sides but thankfully, Remus and Janus are there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by surprisingly popular demand! People having been asking for a part 2 to my last oneshot so here it is! Sorry I've been taking so long to update, I've been feeling really unmotivated lately but some really nice comments have inspired me so thanks guys! I hope you enjoy it.

It started out with small things, but the others definitely noticed something going on between Roman, Remus and Janus. 

The first time the others noticed anything weird was when the light sides were having breakfast together. 

It was normal for Remus and Janus to be together a lot, but it was a little odd to see Roman walk to breakfast with them too. Roman did seem a little shyer than normal, but these observations weren’t cause for too much concern. What was really odd was that Remus and Roman were holding hands. 

“Why don’t you two go sit down, and I’ll get you some cereal?” said Janus as he motioned to the table. 

Remus giggled excitedly as he dragged his twin to the table while Roman just blushed and remained silent as the twins sat across the table from one another. 

Virgil and Patton shared a confused look while Logan continued watching the scene before him and observing the usually flamboyant side’s behavior. Virgil was about to whisper to Patton, asking if he should ask Roman or one of the dark sides what’s going on when Janus re-entered the dining room from the kitchen carrying two bowls of dry cereal. 

Janus put a bowl in front of Remus before asking Roman “do you want milk in your cereal? Remus usually eats it dry.”

“No, s’okay…” replied Roman, not taking his eyes off the table. 

Janus smiled and placed Roman’s bowl in front of him before asking the pair “would you like milk, water or apple juice to drink?” 

“Juice!” Remus replied with no hesitation before a stern look from Janus made him add “Please!” 

Janus smiled and ruffled Remus’s hair before turning his attention to Roman, asking the same question. 

Roman just shyly pointed at Remus and whispered “please…”

“You want juice as well?” Janus asked for confirmation and smiled when he received a small nod. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

Once Janus had left the room, the other sides had decided to ignore the weirdness for the time being when Remus picked up a puff of dry cereal, intending to eat it when he got an idea for a fun game. Remus looked up to see Roman focused on eating his cereal, so Remus took this opportunity and gently tossed a piece of cereal at Roman, hitting him in the shoulder. Roman looked down at himself then up at Remus with a confused look on his face. No one else seems to have noticed. Remus was looking down at his cereal, pretending to have done nothing but unable to hide the smile on his face. 

When Remus saw that Roman wasn’t going to do anything back, he whispered “now you ‘row one at me!” 

Roman looked at Remus confused and a little worried as he picked up a piece of cereal and looked at Remus, silently asking if he should really do it. When Remus nodded back excitedly, Roman nervously tossed the cereal bouncing off his chest lightly. Being the overdramatic side that he is, Remus put a frown on his face and grabbed his chest as if he was in pain. 

For a moment, Roman is worried that he hurt his brother until Remus utters the simple words “I…I ‘ave been shot…” 

This made Roman bust into a fit of giggles followed by Remus, catching the attention of the rest of the table. Roman then picked up two puffs of cereal in his fist and threw them at Remus while laughing. Remus shrieked with excitement and threw four puffs back at Roman. 

This kept progressing with each twin throwing more puffs each time at the other until they were throwing handfuls. The others were watching in shock as Roman would never usually participate in Remus’s antics, but they were both laughing and seemingly having a great time. 

Patton, bless his fatherly soul, tried to defuse the situation by saying “hey kiddos, how about we eat the cereal rather than throw it around the room?” while Logan and Virgil simply stared at the chaos before them. 

Patton’s protests went unheard as the boys were too busy giggling and engaging in a food fight. 

Suddenly, a slightly exasperated yet amused voice cut through the chaos “I leave you two alone for two minutes and a literal war breaks out.” 

Everyone in the room turns to looks Janus as he walks over and hands each little a plastic cup of juice. Both of the littles sat watching Janus as he took a seat next the Remus with his own bowl of cereal. Neither of the twins dared to move as they both sat holding handfuls of cereal, wondering if they were in trouble.

Feeling eyes watching him, Janus looked up from his milk and cereal to see the littles watching him nervously. He could also tell that the others were watching him, but his charges were his top priority. 

Janus smirked at his boys before returning to his cereal, “you’re not in trouble however, you are going to help clean up all the cereal after breakfast so, finish up” said Janus, taking a bite of his breakfast. 

Roman and Remus slowly turned back to their cereal but made eye contact as they did. They silently stared at each other before they both started giggling simultaneously. 

Janus looked up from his cereal once again, “less giggling, more eating”, he chastised lightly with a gentle smile on his face as he watched the scene before him. 

This statement however only made the littles laugh harder. Janus rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast once again, knowing that the brothers would eat once they’ve clamed down from their laughing fit. 

As the twins finished what was left of their breakfast, the other light sides slowly left the table having finished their breakfast before they gathered in the light side’s living room. 

“So, I’m assuming Roman is one too” said Virgil plainly, only slightly shocked by this revelation. 

“Well it does make sense when compared to behavioral patterns that I have previously observed” replied Logan. 

“Aww, they were so cute! Maybe we could ask Decei- I mean Janus if we could play with or babysit them?” gushed Patton. 

“I don’t know, Roman seemed pretty embarrassed when he first came into the dining room with them. That was probably his first time being little around us. Plus, are you sure we’d be able to handle them?” reasoned Virgil. 

Patton pouted a bit but nodded, “yeah, they’ll tell us in their own time…”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good job? Bad? Do you want a part 2? Do you have any ideas for oneshots/headcannons? let me know in the comments!


End file.
